Second Best
by Sacred-Amaranth
Summary: Oneshot on the love triangle between Minerva, her husband Thadeus, and Albus. Post HBP.


Second Best

Harry walked beside the lake. Dumbledore's funeral had just ended and the Great Hall was filled with people. Many of whom had felt the need to come up to Harry and badger him with questions. He had just escaped and was now trying to get a bit of fresh air. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't alone.

About 3 feet away from Harry stood a man who looked to be around 80. He wasn't what you would call good looking with his grey streaked hair and warm brown eyes, but his face was as kind as could be. He seemed to be watching something rather intently. He gave a little jump of surprise, startled when he noticed Harry's presence.

"Oh dear, forgive me lad. I didn't realize I wasn't alone." He said apologetically.

"I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Harry replied. He took a long glance at the man. He looked vaguely familiar. Harry was certain he had seen him a few times before.

"D-Do I know you, sir? It's just, you seem vaguely familiar."

The older man smiled. " I'm rather fond of quidditch games. You've probably seen me up in the teacher's box, cheering." That's when it clicked for Harry.

"Yes, you always sit next to Professor McGonagall during Gryffindor games. I've seen you too walk around together afterwards."

The man nodded. "Aye. I wasn't in Gryffindor myself, but I'm an avid supporter of their quidditch team. One of the few things my wife and I have in common."

Harry blinked a few times, shocked. "You're Professor McGonagall's husband?"

The man smiled and nodded. " Yes I am Mr…., I'm sorry lad didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh, sorry sir. I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter."

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Merlin's beard. Are you really? Well, its an honor to meet one of Minerva's prized students." He extended his hand

Harry smiled and shook the man's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. McGonagall."

The older man winced slightly. " It's McKinnon, actually. Thadeus McKinnon."

Harry blushed several shades of red. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't realize-"

Thadeus smiled kindly. "It's quite alright, lad. It was an honest mistake. You see, Minerva never really felt the need to change her last name and decided to keep her maiden name. Can't say I blame her. The McGonagalls are a very prominent family. Only natural that she'd want to make her heritage and ancestry known. Given the option, I would have gladly changed my name to McGonagall. Problem was, the tartan looked absolutely ghastly on me. Made me look quite peaky." He joked.

Harry laughed, amazed at how this relaxed, easygoing man could be married to his strict, no-nonsense head of house. " Do you live in the castle as well?"

"No, I live back in Scotland." He answered rather sadly.

"But, you're married. Shouldn't you and Professor McGonagall be living together?"

"Oh no, not necessarily. Plenty of Hogwarts professors have spouses that live off campus. I'm rather lucky. I see Minerva every few months. Some Professors only see their spouses during holidays."

Harry was dumbfounded. "I-I never knew that."

Thadeus gave a short laugh. "Well you can't expect Professors to stick up a sign on their door saying 'I'm married', now can you? Besides, I'm quite sure students are too wrapped up in their own lives to consider their professors. Am I right?"

Harry pondered this. "I suppose so. How does that work though? Seeing your wife every few months? I mean, wouldn't you much rather live in the castle?"

Thadeus shrugged. "It isn't the easiest thing in the world but as long as Minerva's happy then so am I." He returned his gaze to where it had been prior to Harry's arrival. "And besides," he said sadly. "I'm not quite sure Minerva would have appreciated my constant presence. I'm inclined to think I would have gotten in the way."

Harry looked at Thadeus oddly before following his gaze across the field. The sight before him made him feel a pang of pain. Kneeling front of Albus Dumbledore's grave was Minerva, weeping bitterly. She was softly whispering and tenderly stroking the tombstone.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to say to all this. He didn't want to seem nosy but he couldn't suppress the overwhelming curiousity stirring within him. He was extremely thankful when Thadeus answered his silent questions.

" You know I loved her the moment I set eyes on her, all those years ago when we were students at Hogwarts. Of course, I wasn't the only one. Minerva was the best looking girl at her time at Hogwarts. But it wasn't her beauty that I fell in love with. It was her mind. We spent hours talking about the history of transfiguration, the new developing theories, the new spells. It just felt so good to be able to talk to someone on the same intellectual level as you. At least, that's what I thought at the time.

I courted her through sixth and seventh year. After we graduated, marriage just seemed like the logical step. So we married soon after. It was a very happy time for us. Now looking back, it was the happiest moments of my life.

A few years later, Minerva got an owl from Albus asking if she would care to fill in his old post as Transfiguration Master. She happily accepted, for she dearly missed Hogwarts. And Albus. It was hard to say goodbye, but I knew it would make Minerva so happy, so I supported her, even though my heart was breaking."

"So what happened then?" asked Harry eagerly.

Thadeus sighed. "Minerva worked closely with Albus, everyday. As time passed, I noticed that whenever I visited, Minerva distanced herself from me, quite a bit. Flinching whenever I touched her, careful to keep a good amount of distance between us. I knew right away what had been going on. I saw the way she looked at Albus, for that was how she used to look at me. I saw the way she lit up and her eyes brightened whenever he entered the room. I saw it all." He pulled out a tartan handkerchief and blew his nose.

Harry felt a pang of sympathy for the elderly man. "So what did you do?"

Thadeus sniffed. "What could I do, dear boy? Minerva was happier than she had ever been in all the time I've known her. I couldn't take it away from her. I loved her too much to do that to her. So I looked the other way. For so many years I played the blind, deaf fool and pretended not to notice the obvious love and attraction between them." He glanced at Minerva who had gotten to her feet, but not before leaving a red rose in her place. Thadeus looked back to Harry who looked at his professor with a new realization that beneath the stern façade and the pursuing lips, she was human.

"I won't waste my time stressing the importance that this conversation remain between us. I trust you a great deal Harry and only told you this in hopes that you will go to Minerva if you are ever in trouble. She cares for you a great deal. Please don't make me regret this."

Harry nodded frantically. "Of course sir. I swear, I won't tell anyone."

Thadeus smiled and nodded. His gaze went back to Minerva who was walking back to the castle, tears still cascading down her face, "Now if you'll excuse me dear boy. I must be off."

Thadeus turned around to walk over to Minerva while Harry mentally debated whether to ask the question burning in his mind. He knew he would never get this opportunity to talk with again and was willing to bet all his money in Gringotts that Professor McGonagall would sooner kill him than answer his extremely personal question. He decided to throw caution to the wind and ask. ", why didn't you ever separate from Professor McGonagall. You knew she loved Professor Dumbledore and was having an affair with him. Why not divorce and start fresh?"

Thadeus stopped in his tracks. He had been asked this question several times in his long life. Mostly from family irritated family members and concerned friends and his answer would always the same. He turned around and looked at Harry, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Because I would rather be second best then nothing at all."


End file.
